Misaki's clones
are the clones to Misaki Sakurada, the sixth child and fourth daughter of the royal Sakurada family; being a part of her power All for One. They are supporting characters in the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance In physical appearance, the clones all look almost identical to Misaki, even down to their clothing, but with the exception when sometimes helping out with club activities. They all have pink hair like Misaki, but they possess different eye colors and hairstyles. Personality They all have their different personalities, which all represent aspects of Misaki's personality and the seven deadly sins. They have their own habits, emotions, instincts and such. Though, they all have in common that they are all "drawn" to Misaki and will never disrespect her, and they sometimes gives her words to realize some things. But sometimes, they can come out as slightly honest and blunt with her, which Misaki doesn't like. And it is stated that the clones only do things what Misaki herself is really thinking of doing. Background The clones have been a part of Misaki ever since her birth. It is stated that Misaki could control her power and clones at a very young age, where her clones were still acknowledged by their own skills. Plot As a part of Misaki, they are often brought out when they need to participate in club activities, where Misaki collects them after school. When the royal campaign started for the nine Sakurada siblings to become the successor of their father, the clones are brought out more regularly, usually to listen to Misaki's complaints or participate in discussion regarding to royal campaign. After the king was elected (Shuu) and the royal campaign was over, Misaki became the middle school student council president along with her clones, working hard with Haruka as their secretary. When Misaki later enrolls at a high school, the clones aren't brought out as often. Relationships Misaki Sakurada While Misaki is jealous of her clones for excelling for their own skills, her clones care deeply about her and will always listen to her. Even though they go by their own instincts, emotions and such, they will always hear Misaki out and never disrespects her. They all see Misaki as their original, with them only being a part of her. They will also defend her when people judge her. While some clones are less "affectionate" with Misaki, they all still care for Misaki, and vice-versa, even though Misaki can feel jealous of them. Haruka Sakurada Since Misaki and Haruka are very close, the clones have a fairly good relationship with Haruka as well, as he often participates in the "Misaki Summit" meetings. The clone of lust, Shaura, can be very affectionate with Haruka. List of clones There are a total of seven clones which comes from Misaki power, All for One. * - Clone of Sloth * - Clone of Gluttony * - Clone of Avarice * - Clone of Envy * - Clone of Pride * - Clone of Lust * - Clone of Wrath Gallery Misaki and clones.jpg All for One.png clone.jpg misaki-clones.jpg Trivia *In the Japanese dub, all of the clones are voiced by Eriko Matsui, who is also Misaki's voice actress. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Misaki's clones